whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Balthazar (Brujah)
Balthazar, born Thomas Ewell, is the brutish and mocked Sheriff of Chicago. Biography Thomas Ewell was a Confederate officer who drove his men to push as far north as New Hampshire, before he sought sanctuary in Canada. As the American Civil War became a more and more hopeless endeavour to his party (especially after the Burning of Atlanta), he sought ways to regain his fortune. Thomas found it in the arms of an expelled French noblewomen, who happened to be the Cainite Prince of Ottawa. She Embraced him a short time after the Civil War ended. Ewell assumed the name Balthazar, refusing to return to the defeated South. Balthazar soon became tired of his sire, leaving Ottawa and refusing to accept her as his monarch. He even created progeny without her consent, earning him the ire of the Prince. She took his childe from him and blood bonded it to herself. In the 1870s, the trio traveled southwards to Chicago in order to aid Modius in erecting a Brujah state. While Balthazar was happy to be at war again, he soon tired of the boring nature of the Trade Unionists. Through Tommy Hinds, he was able to make an agreement with Horatio Ballard (Lodin's right hand). In exchange for killing his sire, he would be granted a position of power as well as the right to take anyone he wished as a vessel. Lodin made him his Sheriff in exchange for his betrayal. In order to compensate for his betrayal against his sire, he began cracking down extra hard on Anarchs and Brujah who stepped out of line. But after Lodin's Final Death, Balthazar thought to assume the princedom of Chicago himself, proving his worth by suppressing all Anarchs in the region. While no elder actually takes him seriously, some would turn to him if the Anarch problem would get out of hand. In 1999, the Sheriff was part of a coterie that brought down the Anathema Angelo. The Trophy, however, was awarded to the Scourge of Milwaukee, the Gangrel Thomas Gerhieren. This greatly upset Balthazar and began the rivalry between the two. Character Sheet |clan = Brujah |sire = Alexis Blanc |nature = Fanatic |demeanor = Bravo |generation = 8th |embrace = 1865 CE |apparent age = Late 30s |physical = Strength 4, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 |social = Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 2 |mental = Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 |talents = Alertness 2, Brawl 4, Dodge 3, Intimidation 4, Leadership 3, Streetwise 3, Subterfuge 3 |skills = Drive 2, Etiquette 1, Firearms 3, Melee 3, Performance (Acting) 2, Stealth 2, Survival 1 |knowledges = Bureaucracy 2, Law 2, Linguistics 1, Occult 3, Politics 1 |disciplines = Auspex 1, Celerity 2, Dominate 5, Fortitude 3, Potence 3, Presence 2 |backgrounds = Herd 1, Resources 2, Retainers 5, Status 3 |virtues = Conscience 2, Self-Control 2, Courage 3 |morality = Humanity 3 |willpower = 6 }} Gallery Balthazar_Brujah_Sheriff.gif|Art by Joshua Gabriel Timbrook References * Category:Brujah Category:Eighth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character